helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Yume Miru Fifteen 1st Single (2010) |Next = Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama 3rd Single (2010) |Cover2 = }} ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!; It's Okay Even If You Didn't Do Your Best!!) is the second major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, and regular editions; all limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win tickets to one of the single's release events. The single was released on July 28, 2010, the Single V edition on August 4, 2010, and the TopNude Remix Version 01 digitally on August 7, 2010. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|○○ Ganbarekutemo Eenende!! (MV) CD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!! (○○ がんばらなくてもいいんだよ!!; It's Okay Even If You Didn't Do Your Best!!) #Smile Bijin (スマイル美人; Smiling Beauty) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Dance Shot Ver. Black) Limited Edition B DVD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Dance Shot Ver. White) Limited Edition C DVD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Close-up Ver.) Single V #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Another Ver.) #Making of Event V #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!! (MUSIC VIDEO) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!! (Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Ee Nende!! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Ee Nende!! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Ee Nende!! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Ee Nende!! (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (TopNude Remix Version 01) Featured Members *1st Generation: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki Concert Performances #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ #*S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #*℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ - Tanaka Reina #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ - Sudo Maasa #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuki #*S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi #Smile Bijin #*S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Wada Ayaka #*S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - Wada Ayaka Song Information #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Bass: Sting Miyamoto #*Drums: Toshiyuki Takao #*Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku #*Vocals #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #Smile Bijin #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka (Main Vocals) #**Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This was S/mileage's lowest selling single until Short Cut. *The single's B-side, oo Ganbaranakuten Iin da yo! is the same song as oo Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!, but instead of being sung in a Kasai dialect, it sung in a standard dialect and features different lyrics for the verses. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,489 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,843 Videos スマイレージ 「○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで！！」 (Dance Shot Ver.Black)|○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! Dance Shot Ver. Black スマイレージ 「○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで！！」 (Dance Shot Ver.White)|○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! Dance Shot Ver.White スマイレージ 「○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで！！」 (Another Ver.)-0|○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! Another Ver. スマイレージ 「○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで！！」 (Another Ver.)-1|○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! Another Ver. スマイレージ 「○○ がんばらなくてもいいんだよ！！」 (Close-up Ver.)|○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: S/mileage **Remix: S/mileage *Wikipedia: Japanese *Tsunku's Official Comments *Lyrics: ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!, ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!!, Smile Bijin Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles